


Everything Good in Life Seems to Lead Back to You

by ishuku



Category: Baseball RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishuku/pseuds/ishuku
Summary: For Yuzuru, the confines of a specific Los Angeles apartment prove to be a preferred escape from reality.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shohei Ohtani
Comments: 34
Kudos: 63





	Everything Good in Life Seems to Lead Back to You

The majority of the rain had passed a while ago — its heavier downpour a memory hours in the past, now reduced to a much more tame sprinkle as rays of afternoon sunlight paint everything in its path a tangerine hue. Yuzuru's eyes follow the journey of a water droplet intently as it makes its way down the window parallel to him, and once that one disappears he glances back up to trail another. His vision is all but good enough to precisely make out what they're up to, and he doesn't think he cares enough to get up and put his glasses on, but it provides a sort of tranquil entertainment nonetheless. 

He shifts his position a bit, tugging the duvet covering him higher over his frame from where it had slipped during his nap. Naturally, this alerts the man behind him of his awakened state, and he feels the arm around his torso tighten its hold ever so slightly. 

Yuzuru smiles as he hears Shohei fumble around, the latter making a low, subdued sound as he presses closer to his boyfriend. 

It hasn't been too long since they started seeing each other as anything more than acquaintances, but it's been long enough to justify that title — ' _boyfriends_ ', and long enough for Yuzuru to know that there are many things he loves about dating him. How kind and considerate he is, for starters. How funny he is, despite how reserved he may appear to be to most other people. It doesn't hurt that he can help Yuzuru reach things far above his height, too. But one of Yuzuru's favorite things has to be moments such as these, when he's in Shohei's embrace — not always sleeping, either. Usually just laying there, not saying much (if anything) verbally, merely enjoying each other's presence and warmth. 

It's simple, cuddling with Shohei, and simplicity is something Yuzuru wishes he had more of in his life. He shimmies around in Shohei's grasp until he can properly hug him back, nuzzling his face into the broad cushion of his chest with a content sigh. Like this, with Shohei's big arms cradling him close, Yuzuru feels small and loved and _safe_ — like Shohei could pick him up with one hand and put him in his pocket, secure from the rest of the world and any burdens he might be facing. He's caught himself wishing that was a real possibility more times than he can count.

Yuzuru cranes his head up when he feels a hand gently rub his back, only to see Shohei's soft expression looking down at him. "Did I wake you up?" He murmurs, voice husky from sleep.

Making a noise of denial, Yuzuru peels himself away to prop his weight up on his elbow. Though he will greatly miss hugging that giant teddy bear, he quite likes being eye-level with him when they talk (however rare that may be feasible). "I feel like I should be asking you that question instead," he grins, sweet as ever. 

Even in his drowsy condition, Shohei's face colors, a shade of pink beginning to dust below his eyes. "I didn't plan on dozing off," is his dignified answer. 

Shohei's hand is heavy where it's still resting against Yuzuru's waist, thumb stroking the fabric of his shirt absentmindedly. If he were more attentive, there's a chance he'd retract it with a bashful aversion of his gaze — always so concerned that he's making Yuzuru uncomfortable somehow, or being too forward. However, Yuzuru has also noted how Shohei's become more confident with his actions as the months have gone by. So, maybe he is fully aware of what he's doing, and he's made enough progress to not be flustered out of his mind at something so basic. 

Yuzuru hums quietly and scoots closer once again, leaning forward to offer Shohei a chaste kiss. Naturally, Shohei tries to chase his retreating lips with his own, looking up at him pitifully with those brown eyes and furrowed caterpillar brows when they're just out of reach. 

“How opposed are you to the idea of laying here and kissing me for a little while longer?” Shohei mumbles, hope laced in his tone like there’d ever be an instance where Yuzuru would say _no_.

Yuzuru pretends to think it over, before pushing delicately at Shohei's chest with one hand. It takes a second for Shohei to understand what he's getting at, but as soon as he does he flops over on his back with ample enthusiasm. Wordlessly, Yuzuru crawls on top of him and exhales happily, arms snaking around Shohei's neck as he gets comfortable against his torso. 

This close, Shohei's breathing is louder in Yuzuru's ears than the drizzle of rain pattering along the bedroom window. If he listens more intently, he might be able to hear his pulse, too. But Yuzuru's occupied with other things, for now. Shohei has resumed rubbing his back; those large, careful palms slowly working their way up and down his spine. Yuzuru effectively melts under his touch, mouthing at Shohei's carotid artery faintly. If it were possible, he'd probably be purring.

Shohei's so big and plush and _warm_ , Yuzuru seriously contemplates falling asleep again. He fights that urge, however, as he knows that's not what either of them want at the moment. 

Shohei tilts his head to the side, like he's trying to find Yuzuru's mouth. Yuzuru opts to not be a gremlin, for once, and meets him halfway, lips slotting against each other tentatively. There's traces of uncertainty in the way Shohei kisses him, pulling back for long, lingering beats between each peck. But Yuzuru is patient, and soon they settle into a comfortable rhythm, each caress of their lips more certain and tender than the last. 

It's not until Yuzuru's tongue is testing the waters for permission that he realizes Shohei's hands have stopped above the waistband of his shorts, heat radiating off of them and onto the bare skin of Yuzuru's lower back exposed by his loose t-shirt. 

"You know you can go lower, if you want," he whispers against Shohei's parted lips, sweetly. 

(Being _that_ handsy wasn't the ulterior motive today — honestly, it isn't most of the time — but Shohei has a tendency to get turned on when he's spooning with Yuzuru, even if he'll never say it out loud. Getting poked by a log-sized erection while he's close to dozing off has become almost routine to Yuzuru, and he's not complaining at all.) 

Shohei stares back at Yuzuru with dark, glassy eyes that tell him he definitely wants to. Gradually, he slips one wide hand past the elastic, adam's apple bobbing as he swallows over nothing. Yuzuru lets out a pleased sound when he feels Shohei's palm easily cover his cheek, foreheads pressed together. 

This time their kiss is hotter, but still lazy, Yuzuru's tiny, elegant hand cupping Shohei's jaw as his sighs are swallowed up courteously. He reaches behind himself, blindly grabbing at Shohei's unoccupied arm and positioning it closer to his ass — or, that's his intention, at least. In reality, he only has to coax it a few inches before Shohei registers the hint for what it is.

"Do you…?" 

Shohei trails off as his other palm makes itself at home next to the one that was already inside Yuzuru's underwear, fingers subtly flexing around the handfuls of soft flesh they find. When Yuzuru opens his eyes, he sees Shohei lick his lips cautiously, breaking the thin string of saliva that connects his mouth to Yuzuru's. He's visibly worked up, face flushed and breathing not quite steady. 

The corners of Yuzuru's lips quirk up all catlike, as they're prone to when he finds Shohei particularly amusing. Yet, there's no denying he's just as affected, too — he can feel a mild heat pooling in his stomach at the prospect of taking this further, his lips parted, eyelids fluttering shut when Shohei chances spreading his ass cheeks briefly. His hole twitches involuntarily, thinking about one of those thick digits dutifully working him open, slow and loving. 

Yuzuru nods, his hips rutting lightly against Shohei's belly to show his interest. "Please."

It's with much willpower on his part that Yuzuru wiggles out of Shohei's grip, but he manages it. He extends his arms above his head, reaching toward nothing in an effort to loosen his muscles that haven't moved much since he woke up. The bottle of lube he finds when he crawls over to their bedside table is emptier than he thought it'd be, but it'll be sufficient for today. 

Yuzuru turns to face Shohei again, who has sat up, his arm outstretched, appearing to request the honors today. It's not unusual for him to want to prep Yuzuru, at all, but there's still a part of Yuzuru that is used to having to do it himself after the first few times they slept together. Something to do with Shohei's lack of experience in that department, coupled with his extreme caution in regards to Yuzuru's body. It took a few practice sessions and a lot of reassurance from Yuzuru that he won't break before Shohei truly got the hang of it.

"Let's trade places," Shohei suggests, shifting to the other side of the bed. 

Yuzuru obliges, tossing himself onto the obvious indentation in the sheets with an appreciative smile — it's as toasty as he anticipated it being. His legs fall open to make space for Shohei, who readily settles between them. Yuzuru looks up at him from beneath his eyelashes, playing it up with a shimmy of his pelvis solely because he can. Shohei doesn't seem to notice, as he's too busy fumbling with the cap on the lube. When he figures it out he rids himself of his shirt, mussing his hair along the way. 

The light filtering in from the blinds colors Shohei's tanned skin a prominent gold, casting shadows that make his bulky physique look even more defined. Yuzuru still isn't sure how it's possible to have shoulders that broad or biceps that huge, but decides now isn't the time to question that and instead removes his shirt as well. Shohei's squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his palm, his eyes tracing Yuzuru's goose-bumped skin as he attempts to heat the liquid between his fingers. 

Yuzuru contorts his torso as he slides his shorts and briefs down his legs, making a conscious effort to put his ass and hardening erection on display. The hungry look that crosses Shohei's features isn't lost on him, even if Shohei tries to shrug it off by clearing his throat and directing his focus to anywhere else. It's terribly endearing, and spurs Yuzuru to hold his legs up to his chest, hands behind his knees, presenting himself.

Shohei keeps his view locked south, the tips of his ears tinted red as his dry hand brazenly plasters itself to Yuzuru's thigh. "I assume you're telling me that you're ready." 

Yuzuru hums, delighted. "Whenever you are." 

The first tentative circle of Shohei's index finger sends a tremor up Yuzuru's spine, the lube still cool to the touch against his rim. Slowly, Shohei presses in, eyes trained on his face for signs of discomfort. Yuzuru shows none, only bites his lip, lowering his legs a little as he feels the digit go in to the knuckle. Shohei's forehead wrinkles in concentration as he carefully nudges it around, first and foremost searching for Yuzuru's prostate before he does anything else. He has a well established knowledge of where that sweet spot is by now — thanks, mostly, to Yuzuru's thorough guidance — so it's not long before he's prodding at it experimentally, his movements stuttering at Yuzuru's resulting gasps. 

Yuzuru gives his lover (what he hopes is) a reassuring smile, and Shohei doesn't stall any longer, eventually working up to a stable pace. Shohei's fingers are substantially larger and girthier than Yuzuru's own in every way, and Yuzuru's constantly reminded of that fact during the weeks they're apart from each other — his own slender digits never enough when he's writhing about in that Toronto bed that feels all too cold by himself.

"Can I use another?" Shohei asks, lazily massaging Yuzuru's walls.

Yuzuru answers with a nod, and Shohei stops his movements to ready his middle finger. It glides in with little resistance and entices more quiet noises from Yuzuru as both of them brush along his insides, leaving sparks of pleasure in their wake. The palm Shohei pressed against his thigh is hot like a brand as it smooths up and down, lovingly tracing the unblemished skin in its path. 

To the surprise of possibly both of them, Shohei adjusts himself so he's leaning on his elbows in front of Yuzuru, lifting one of his thighs over his shoulder. Yuzuru doesn't have time to comment on that, though, because the next minute kisses are gracing his hip bones, gentle and more than welcome. Blown pupils peer up at him curiously, lips gravitating towards his twitching length. 

Shohei's still fingering Yuzuru as he takes him into his mouth, easily accommodating the small shaft against his tongue. Yuzuru’s eyes fall shut with a whimper, hands grasping at Shohei’s scalp for some kind of leverage. The sensation is overwhelming, even more so paired with the digits inside of him, crooking towards where he’s sensitive with determination. The heat of Shohei's mouth is scalding as he sucks, swirling his tongue around Yuzuru's foreskin-clad head. 

It's a messy affair — Shohei's never been the best at blowjobs — but Yuzuru can't get enough of it, his toes curling as he feels himself leak a bit while Shohei works diligently. Extensive head bobbing isn't required considering Yuzuru's size (or, rather, lack thereof), so Shohei's face remains close to his pubic bone, mouthing and licking as Yuzuru daintily pushes him closer. 

Eventually, between Yuzuru's moans and stuttered words of encouragement, Shohei's ring finger slips in to spread him wide. Yuzuru tries grinding his hips down, chasing more of that delicious pressure on his prostate, his mouth hanging open in bliss. 

Shohei breaks away to catch his breath, and Yuzuru uses the opportunity to express a profound thought that's been getting progressively louder in his mind.

"I need you inside of me," he huffs, clenching around Shohei's fingers for emphasis. 

Shohei chuckles sheepishly, wiping at the corners of his mouth. "Mm." 

Gray sweatpants soon join the articles of clothing that had been discarded previously on the floor, though no boxers follow. Shohei seems beyond relieved to have his erection freed, grunting quietly as it springs forward, curved nicely and flushed an angry red. Yuzuru reaches the lube before he can, sitting himself happily in front of Shohei's lap whilst he empties the rest of the bottle into his hand. Shohei is solid and heavy in his grasp as he slicks him up with languid strokes, nimble fingers toying with his head on each pass, trailing down to cup his balls with the other.

A deep groan rumbles from Shohei's chest, eyes screwed shut. Yuzuru surges up to slot their lips together, hand still pumping away as they limply lick at each other's mouths. Shohei stills him with a firm (yet gentle) hold on his wrist, and if it were possible for Yuzuru to get more turned on than he already is, that would've done the trick. 

"I don't think I can make it through one of your handjobs right now," Shohei confesses, a visibly flustered smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 

It wasn't Yuzuru's intent to finish him off like that anyway, so he retracts his hand without fuss, pressing a kiss to Shohei's cheek. He falls back onto the sheets less than gracefully, ready for Shohei to loom over his spread thighs at any moment. 

Instead, Shohei situates himself beside him, settled comfortably on his side in a position that resembles the one he initially woke up in. Yuzuru eyes him curiously, not entirely certain what he's getting at. Shohei isn't necessarily one to change things up — they've stuck to missionary for the most part, as it's what Shohei's most experienced with, and Yuzuru doesn't complain, as he rather enjoys the view that it provides. 

"...I would like to hold you," is all Shohei has to say, and Yuzuru requires no further instructions, shifting around until he's nestled comfortably in his embrace. 

Shohei stills for a moment, then moves himself higher up on the bed so their hips align properly. He presses closer, warm and all-encompassing, his chest flush against Yuzuru's shoulder blades. The question of whether or not this'll be an awkward angle for them briefly passes through Yuzuru's mind as Shohei takes a moment to maneuver him, but quickly dissipates when he feels him nudging his entrance. 

A few tentative prods of his head, and Shohei is sliding in, measured and steady. It's easy — which is to be expected, with the amount of preparation beforehand — but inevitably still a tight fit due to the sheer difference between their anatomy. Shohei makes a muffled, wounded noise somewhere above Yuzuru's head as he settles in to the hilt, hands braced on the thin curvature of his waist for stability. 

Yuzuru's breath comes out in gasps as he adjusts to Shohei's size, always overwhelmed in the best way by how full it makes him feel. The near constant pressure on his prostate makes his own dick twitch weakly, and he wills himself to not squeeze any tighter than he already is (for Shohei's sake, if anything). 

Shohei smooths his palm gingerly over Yuzuru's skin, across the roundness of his ass, eager yet patient as can be — his own silent way of asking Yuzuru if he's alright. It's interesting to not be able to see the face that accompanies it, that wide-eyed look of concern, but Yuzuru can feel it in the way his fingers caress the dips and curves of his flesh. Goosebumps blossom in a trail behind the doting motion, sending pleasant jolts of electricity through his being. 

When Yuzuru does give the ' _okay_ ' for him to start moving, Shohei approaches the task at a snail's pace, pulling out and sliding back in almost agonizingly slowly. Yuzuru's only mildly embarrassed by the noise he makes as Shohei starts to thrust into him unhurriedly, muscular arms wrapping themselves around Yuzuru's middle as he pulls him closer, surrounding him completely. 

"S-sorry," Shohei murmurs after he pulls out too far and inadvertently misses the mark when trying to sink back in, jabbing at Yuzuru's perineum instead. The resulting snickers from Yuzuru quickly morph into a high moan as he's filled up again, hands fisted into his pillow. 

Yuzuru puts on a good act most of the time — keeps an air of mischief around himself, reveling in how he has Shohei wrapped around his little finger. When he crawls into Shohei's lap while he's trying to play his mobile games, or the ' _accidental_ ' slips of skin that he can tease Shohei for getting hot and bothered about. All of that crumbles once it gets down to it and Shohei's inside of him as deep as he is now, more intimate than anyone ever gets to be. 

Shohei hunches over enough to nuzzle at Yuzuru's scalp with each measured movement, lips leaving fleeting kisses down the crown of his head. It sends Yuzuru's heart into a frenzy behind his ribs, almost effectively stealing his attention from other, more pressing matters. Shohei has a tendency to do that to him — to make him feel precious, and so, so cared for.

"Is this okay?" 

Hot breath fans over Yuzuru's hair with the question, followed by an especially affected groan on Shohei's end. 

"M-mm, yeah," Yuzuru whimpers. ' _More than okay_ ', he wants to answer, but decides it's too difficult a feat at the moment. 

Realizing he's completely forgotten about it, Yuzuru glances down through hooded eyes at his cock straining against his pelvis, untouched and making a mess of itself. He'd never say so out loud, at least not yet, but it's incredibly arousing to see how minuscule and useless it looks next to Shohei's, inconceivably long and thick and stretching him so good. 

As if reading his mind, Shohei slides one hand from his ribs to wrap around it, giving a few strokes that are mostly out of time with his own thrusts. Yuzuru cries out regardless, his back arching into a lovely bow. He was more than comfortable with coming untouched — often prefers it, really — but Shohei's palm is covering his entire erection, giving him the perfect surface to grind on, and he's _so close_. 

Maybe it's the fact Yuzuru's shaking a little, or that his cries have gone up even higher in pitch, but something spurs Shohei to stop moving altogether. Yuzuru — unjustly robbed of his orgasm — is ready to protest, but it dies in his throat as he's manhandled so he's face to face with Shohei. Or, face to chest, at least.

Wordlessly, Shohei hoists Yuzuru's thigh over his side and is sliding back in sooner than he was out. Yuzuru slings one arm around Shohei, clinging to him the best he can as he thrusts into him — now with a more obvious force behind it. 

While probably not the main intent behind the change of position, Yuzuru's cock is currently sandwiched between the two of them, snug against Shohei's belly and being provided with exactly the amount of delicious friction he so desperately needs. He burrows his face into Shohei's sternum as he weakly humps forward, craving _more_. 

" _Shohei_ ," Yuzuru mewls, unashamed. The mattress has started to creak under their weight, squeaking alongside each movement as Shohei drives into Yuzuru's prostate with fervor. 

"D-does that feel good?" Shohei asks, most of his composure long gone as well. He slides one of those big hands down from where it had been circling Yuzuru's waist to cup his ass instead, grabbing it as he pushes deep with the rolls of his hips.

It does feel good, like Yuzuru could never begin to describe, nor could Shohei understand. Something in him breaks with the genuine concern in Shohei's voice, tender and palpable, and he's pulled impossibly tighter, coming with a wrecked sob, spurting his release over their joined abdomens. His body trembles through it all, engulfed by bliss, and he vaguely senses Shohei slowing to a stop, his fingers tracing soothing patterns along Yuzuru's ribs as he gasps for air.

As he returns to the world around him, Yuzuru finds himself mindlessly peppering soft kisses along Shohei's bosom. He realizes that he needed this even more than he thought he did — not only an orgasm he's unable to achieve on his own, but the aftermath, too. Being sweaty and gross and (dare he say) _in love_ , limbs tangled and hearts beating wildly, yet in tandem. Knowing that it's not the end, either, as Shohei's still hard and throbbing inside him. 

"...keep going?" 

Yuzuru only catches the last half of what Shohei whispers to him, like he's going to disturb him if he speaks any louder, but by now he knows well what he's said.

The sting of oversensitivity is real as Shohei starts moving, but not unwelcome. The slow and steady tempo Yuzuru's grown accustomed to throughout the afternoon gradually increase in intensity, until Shohei's fucking him through his climax with an entirely new vigor — chasing his own release, determined. He gives it to him as good as he can, the sound of their bodies meeting reverberating in the otherwise still air around them. Yuzuru accents everything with hiccuped cries of ' _ah, ah, ah_ ', his nails digging into the flesh of Shohei's back — who, himself, is panting up a storm, strengthening his hold on Yuzuru's small frame. 

Yuzuru slurs something embarrassing into Shohei's skin, hitches his leg further up on his thigh to help him push through the growing tightness of his hole. Shohei's rhythm falters dangerously at that, and after a few sloppy thrusts he's spilling into him, a strangled groan tearing itself from his throat. He properly rides his high to completion, utilizing what energy he has left to gather some final whines from Yuzuru before sliding out and rolling onto his back, chest heaving and spent. 

Satisfaction weighs heavy in Yuzuru's bones, and he's not aware of much other than the warm sensation of release seeping onto his thighs. The mattress dips comically as Shohei lifts himself out of bed, presumably for something to help clean them up. Yuzuru smiles to himself as he hears him quietly pad across the carpet and flick the bathroom light switch on, illuminating the backs of Yuzuru's eyelids. 

Unexpectedly, it's not the sink faucet turning on that Yuzuru hears next — it's the considerably louder roar of the bathtub. Curious to assess the damage himself, he reaches behind and drops his hand to his ass, humming when he feels the state of the gape he's grown to look forward to. Maybe a bath is in order after all. 

Minutes pass of Yuzuru laying there, stretching his sore muscles and waiting for his entrance to stop clenching around air. He forgets that his favorite man-pillow is currently in another room and nearly falls asleep as is, until a familiar calloused touch taps his shoulder. Peeling one eye open, Yuzuru barely has time to process his surroundings before he's lifted into the air like he weighs nothing.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Shohei chuckles, cautiously stepping around the clutter the two of them have left on the floor. Yuzuru finds it almost annoying how he can hold him with one arm and use the other to close the door behind him.

"No," Yuzuru answers, truthfully. "Never."

Shohei's tub is adequately spacious for someone his size, as close to the ones Yuzuru remembers from Japan as it gets on this side of the world. Yuzuru isn't given the opportunity to hop in for himself, however, as Shohei doesn't bother putting him down, instead easing into the steamy water with him still in tow. 

Yuzuru stays clinging close, draping himself like a blanket over Shohei as the nearly scorching heat of the bath laps at them. It works wonders on Yuzuru's body, clearing the fuzzy state of his mind and soothing the dull ache in his backside that will most likely linger past tonight. He sighs, content, against the supple skin of Shohei's breast.

"Was I too rough?" 

Yuzuru frowns, tilting his face up slightly to shoot Shohei a puzzled look. 

"...Towards the end," he adds, words echoing off the tiled walls. His doughy cheeks are flushed dark, though this time around he can blame it on the temperature, surely. "I'm worried I might've hurt you." 

Poorly stifling a giggle, Yuzuru shakes his head. 

As if that were even possible.

**Author's Note:**

> well this took me roughly four months to write, somehow. i'm not sure how i feel about it, may or may not do some revising, but for the most part i am just extremely glad i finally FINISHED something after almost two years. holy cow. if it's not so hot, you can blame it on that bit of knowledge.
> 
> sorry for my extremely long absence, for anyone who may have been waiting. also sorry it's not yuzuvier hehe but well...yzsh own my heart what can i say... also there isn't much of a story to this. but in my defense, we don't really have any long(ish) yzsh pwps (in english, at least), so consider this me taking initiative and being the good i want to see in this world.
> 
> speaking of which, if you love these two too, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yuzushohei)! yes that is my username, yes i am embarrassing. i am always looking for more people who appreciate them (also have an [art twitter](https://twitter.com/attakait0) where i draw them sometimes, if that interests you)
> 
> thank you so much to narin for willingly reading 900 WIPs of this mess and cheering me on. i couldnt have done it without u, my nemesis
> 
> comments/kudos/everything is always appreciated if you feel so inclined :) and of course, thank you for reading


End file.
